When the Red Flower Blooms
by ArabelaJames
Summary: This was inspired from the Hawaiian Native American legend called "Pele's Revenge" Kagome moves to a new school and is instantly smitten with the heart throb of Shikon High, Inuyasha. Their love is stronger than any love there has ever been. However, what will happen when strong outside forces become jealous and try to drive our two soul mates apart? Can true love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

Ohi'a and Lehua loved each other from the moment they first saw each other at a village dance. Ohi'a was a tall, strong man with a handsome face and lithe form. He was something of a trickster and was first in all the sports played by all the young men. Lehua was gentle and sweet and as fragile as a flower. Her beauty was the talk of the island, and her father was quite protective of his only child.

When Lehua saw the handsome, bold Ohi'a speaking with her father beside the bonfire, she blushed crimson, unable to take her eyes from the young man. At the same moment, Ohi'a glanced up from his conversation and his mouth dropped open at the sight of the beautiful maiden. He was not even aware that he had stopped speaking right in the middle of his sentence, so overwhelmed was he by the sight of the fair maiden across the fire from him.

Lehua's father nudged the young man, recalling him to his duties as a guest. Ohi'a stuttered and stammered apologies, trying to continue his conversation while keeping one eye on the fair Lehua. Lehua's father was amused by the young man's obvious infatuation with his daughter. He quite liked this bold trickster, and so he offered to introduce Ohi'a to his daughter. The young man almost fell over in his haste as they walked across the clearing to where Lehua stood with her friends.

From that moment, there was no other woman for Ohi'a but Lehua. He had eyes only for her, and courted her with a passion and zeal that swiftly won her heart. Her father gave his only daughter gladly into the keeping of the strong young man, and the young couple lived quite happily for several months in a new home Ohi'a built for his bride.

Then one day the goddess Pele was walking in the forest near the home of the handsome Ohi'a and spied the young man at work. Pele was smitten by him, and went at once to engage him in conversation. Ohi'a spoke politely to the beautiful woman, but did not respond to her advances, which infuriated Pele. She was determined to have this young man for herself, but before she could renew her efforts, Lehua came to the place her young husband was working to bring him his midday meal.

When he saw his lovely wife, Ohi'a's face lit up with love. He dropped everything at once and went to her side, leaving a fuming Pele to stare in jealous rage at the young couple. Dropping her human disguise, the goddess transformed into a raging column of fire and struck Ohi'a down, transforming him into a twisted ugly tree in revenge for spurning her advances.

Lehua fell to her knees beside the twisted tree that had once been her husband. Tears streaming down her lovely face, she begged Pele to turn him back into a man or else turn her into a tree, as she could not bear to be separated from her beloved. But Pele ignored the girl, taking herself up to the cool heights, her anger satisfied.

But the gods saw what Pele had done to the innocent lovers and were angry. As Lehua lay weeping in despair, the gods reached down and transformed the girl into a beautiful red flower, which they placed upon the twisted Ohi'a tree, so that she and her beloved husband would never more be apart.

**From that day to this, the Ohi'a tree has blossomed with the beautiful red Lehua flowers. While the flowers remain on the tree, the weather remains sunny and fair. But when a flower is plucked from the tree, then heavy rain falls upon the land like tears, for Lehua still cannot bear to be separated from her beloved husband Ohi'a.**

* * *

**So that's what this story is mostly going to be about... I got this from a website with some pretty cool American Indian legends. I think this is going to be pretty good ;) please review! I'd love to see what all your wonderful minds are thinking about (: 3**

**Arabella James**


	2. The Move

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**First story… EVER! I don't have rights to any of these characters…. and I won't...ever…. **

**Anyways, please enjoy and review 3**

* * *

_"You're so lucky Kagome!"_

_"You get a new start!"_

_"It's a clean slate! I wish I had that chance!"_

_That's what everyone said about my moving. I mean, sure, I guess starting over would be great for someone who wasn't happy with their life as is, but I am. I have everything I could possibly want in life. Just athletically I'm captain of the soccer team as a junior, one of the best backspots on the cheer squad, and got second in the 400 at track county finals last year. Not to mention student council vice president, first chair cellist, and dating the best point guard Sea Way High has ever seen. My life is pretty much perfect. Well, except for one tiny problem…_

_My mom got a new job offer from some college as a professor in the law department, so we're leaving the bright sunny beaches of Florida for the trees and farms of Tennessee. It's supposed to be a new adventure, full of fun and exciting things! I guess it will be new… and different… and scary._

_I've never been the new kid before. What if I mess up my one shot at a second life?_

_Anyways, eventually I'm going to have to finish getting these boxes taped for the moving van tomorrow. May as well finish early so I can enjoy my last night in my house._

_-Kagome H_

I shut my journal and tossed it on my air mattress, which was in the middle of my almost empty room. My dresser and bookshelf are gone, so is my white iron bed and nightstand. All my pictures and collages have been shipped to the new house, along with my favorite reading chair and desk. The walls are still blue, and on the south wall there are those big sliding doors I love so much. Every day I could watch the sun rise and set while reading, singing, or playing my guitar. I'm going to miss this place so much.

I finish up the last couple boxes of clothes and such, then walk into my bathroom and take a glance into the mirror. My thick raven hair, which comes down to my elbows, is braided and now falls across my shoulder. Still, my baby hairs which frame my face manage to find a way to come undone. My mascara has started flaking off around my brown eyes and is starting to smear along my cheekbones. My size small tee shirt is wrinkled and my size 3 jeans are worn and dirty from having to wear them for two days because of the others in boxes.

I quickly brush my teeth and wash my face before throwing on some boxer shorts and a white cami before snuggling down in the mass of comforters and blankets I left to sleep with. However, I can't manage to make my eyes get heavy enough to carry me to sleep. I grab ahold of my stuffed animal, Miss Piggy, and drag my biggest comforter and pillow out into the doorway of my deck and room, and lay awake, staring at the sea, until dawn arrives.

* * *

After showering, I put on some blue jean high waisted shorts, white tanktop with a red and black flannel around my waist, and some chacos. I put my hair up in a messy bun, then grab a box of winter clothes, and head downstairs.

"Well, that should be it for the boxes." Mom says as she slides down the door to the moving van. Moms about 5'3'' and has black hair, brown eyes, and a tiny frame. Actually, most of the women in my family are fairly petite. I'm 5'6", being the tallest girl in my family as on now."I think I'm going to do one last cleaning of the house before we leave."

"Ok, need any help?" My little brother Sota asks. He has brown hair which is starting to fall into his big brown eyes -maybe its time for a haircut-and is going to be thirteen in about two weeks, and isn't too happy that he isn't going to be able to spend it with his friends.

"Sure thing, Sota."

"Hey Mom," I start, "I'm going to go for a little drive. I'll be home before we leave."

"Ok, just don't forget we leave around 3, so that gives you about three hours to do whatever it is you need to do." She says as the starts handing one of our many dusters to my sister.

I say my goodbyes and run to my silver 2008 Toyota Corolla and start the engine. I buckle my seatbelt and turn plug up my iphone to listen to my favorite playlist. I pull out of my street listening to _Here in Your Arms _by Hellogoodbye.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later I pulled up to Starbucks and got a vanilla bean frappuccino with a dash of hazelnut, then continued on my way to the beach. Upon arriving, I parked my car and headed down towards the shore line. I took off my shoes and put my feet in the water.

I knew I was going to miss the beach.

Before I started crying - I hate crying - I turned back and headed for the car. Before getting in, I took one last look at the sea.

Then the tears came…

* * *

I drove over to the school and waited in the parking lot for the bell to ring, so I could say goodbye to my friends one last time. As soon as the bell rang, the wave of students poured from the front doors. In the midst of which, I found my three best friends; Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. As soon as they saw my step out of my car, all three went into a dead sprint right to me.

"Kagome!" They all screamed as they nearly bodyslammed me into the concrete.

"Hey guys!" I said. "I just wanted to say goodbye one last time before we got on the road."

"What time are you leaving?" Yuka asked she tried to recollect herself from the 300 yard sprint bodyslam she just completed.

"At three, so I actually better start going." I said as everyones' faces fell.

There was about a ten second moment of silence before Auymi said, "We're going to miss you…" everyones eyes started filling with tears.

"So much." Yuka said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"We love you." Eri said.

That was enough. Everyone started crying and we all joined into a group hug.

After saying my goodbyes, and promising to call every chance I got, I drove away, leaving a piece of me with all of them.

* * *

When I got home it was about two, and there was a note on the kitchen counter saying:

_Kagome,_

_Your brother and I have gone to get the last of Sota's things from the school. We will be home around 2:45. Be ready to go when we get back!_

_Love, _

_Mom_

After reading that, I heard the door knock. When I answered it, I saw Hojo, my boyfriend, standing right in front of the door.

His eyes were brimming with tears and he looked like he could barely hold them back. I, on the other hand, had started crying as soon as I opened the door. Whenever I see a guy cry, a monsoon pretty much flows from my eyes.

"Kagome," he started, "I don't think I can be with you, if you're moving two states away."

"I know," I said with a voice crack. I knew this was coming. I'd prepared myself over and over, yet the tears were falling down my face and I was doing everything possible to hold back those annoying choking sounds I make when I cry.

"I still love you," he started, "and always will, but you deserve a clean slate and I need one too and-"

"Hojo," I interrupted, "I know."

He then pulled me in for a hug and we cried for a good 5 minutes before he pulled away, kissed me one last time, and walked away.

* * *

At 2:45 on the dot, Mom and Sota got home. We went to the bathroom, made one last sweep of the house, and then mom and Sota got in the van. I stopped at the doorway and looked inside. My whole life of sixteen years had been here. It's been so hard to cope with moving, but now I don't have a choice. I get into my car, and without a backwards glance, drive away from the home I love...

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Ahh! My first chapter done! It was pretty easy to write… maybe too easy… **

**I just had to throw Starbucks in there… everyone has been to starbucks at least once in their life**

**Anyways, please subscribe if you want to read more and PLEASE REVIEW so I can read what all your lovely minds are thinking (:**

**Love, **

**Arabella James**


	3. The House

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far! I know its probably a little annoying that the story doesnt take place in Japan, but I just wanted to try something a little different. Anyways, this chapter is pretty boring. Its alot of detail about the new house, which is necessary… so dont skip it! **

**Enjoy as much as possible (:**

We arrive two days later at about three. We left our hotel at about three this morning, and surprisingly I'm not tired at all. We pull into a suburban neighborhood that is, honestly, very cute. Its got white sidewalks on both sides of the street, a maple tree beside all the mailboxes and in the front yards, beautiful flowerbeds along the fronts of the houses, and luscious green lawns, all cut to perfection.

The houses are all two stories, and most of them are brick. Some are a whiter brick, some darker, and some are just red brick. The roofings are all a dark shingle, and the windows all look so nice. Every single one has a decent front porch and most have some sort of chair or swing. And since its late september, most people are enjoying the afternoon on their porch swings drinking what looks like lemonade.

We pull into a house twenty houses down on the right from the front entrance, which is one of the bigger houses on the block. Its white brick contrasts well with the dark shingles of the roof, and has a huge tree in the front yard, bigger than any of the others.

I get out of the car and meet my family at the front steps.

"Ready?" My mom asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I reply. Then she unlocks and opens the door.

Inside there is a room to the right and left. The one on the right has glass doors and looks to be an office area, with two mahogany desks and bookcases. The one on the left as no door, and is a dining room. Its painted red and has a long dark table that seats eight.

It flows into an open kitchen with a bar on the outside and an island in the middle. There's a little kitchen table and a living room to the right. to complete the loop, there is a master bedroom for her mother.

At the end there is a big staircase that leads upstairs. It flows right into what seems to be a big bonus room with huge windows on the south wall. There are two doors on each side of the room which each lead into a is regular size with a separate bathroom, and one is bigger with a balcony and connected bathroom. After a little argument, its decided that I will get the bigger bedroom and Sota can get the smaller one.

There's also a basement with a full kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and door to the backyard.

"Whoa…" I say as I step into my room for the first time. Theres a huge walk in closet on my west wall, and the bed has on the east wall. My bookshelf is in the corner by my closet, and my huge reading chair beside it. On the south wall there was a huge balcony, which opened up over the back porch about 10 feet.

The room is a pale purple with white and yellow accents everywhere. Very vintage…

The bed is white iron, and the bedspread is a pale yellow and white combo, woven in together in intricate designs. It has about 10 pillows on it, all varying in colors and shades of white, yellow, and purple. Honestly, its very much my style.

My bathroom is… well… huge. Its got a bathtub and separate shower, which is all glass, and a toilet. There is some built in closets for towels and such, and a big countertop and mirror stretching from both ends of the room. Everything is white, and the walls are painted a pale blue. My favorite part, however, is probably the window by the bathtub; it lets in so much light.

Maybe moving wasn't such a bad idea.

After unpacking, I throw on some black nike running shorts, a white tanktop, and some tennis shoes. I then french braid my hair down my back and head down stairs.

"I'm going for a run!" I yell as I head out the door.

"Ok honey! Love you!" Mom yells, but I hardly hear it. I'm already turning left out of the driveway.

**Ok, so this was a very boring chapter…. boring, but necessary. I am like, a vintage freak. I love it so much. And like, pastel/pale colors are my favorite! But I promise, more dialogue and rising action is soon to come! Please review 3**

**-Arabela James **


End file.
